Chapter One: One in the oven the other off a cliff
by Absession
Summary: Chapter one of my new series! The story begins with a shy girl (purposely keeping he unnamed until later on) and Alucard, her new master. How much fun can they get into? Please comment to help me make it even better!
1. Chapter 1

She sighed as she sat leaned against the counter, her eyes staring into the dimly lit oven at the small cookies within. Her hands were covered in flower with eggs that tipped her fingers. She stood up, flower and dust drifting from the apron as she drifted to the sink, washing some of the blood that dripped from one of the small plastic IV containers. Everything seemed clean and new in the giant kitchen, from the deep metal sink, to the dark antique cabinets and the bright lights that hung from the high ceiling. Opening the trash she dropped the blood bags in. The only interest she had in them was that of special baking purposes which had now been accomplished. She dusted the apron off, sliding it back into the dusty ibis of a cabinet. Returning to her spot at the stove she returned to her spot across from the stove to watch the cookies intently, a small amount of blood oozing from the side of one. She cocked her head as she watched it bubble. Seras had requested them, knowing well enough that though they shared a rivalry, but they knew their master wouldn't want any inconveniences.

Pulling out her headphones, she switched her IPod on. She always listened to music when she did chores or was alone, that way she could completely be engulfed into the music. Swaying side to side she began to dance, her body twisting rhythmically to the music, Comatose by skillet playing loudly in her ears. Her body moved fluently as she pulled out the soap, filling the sink with warm sudsy water. She had Belly dancing to thank for her snakelike movements. Of course no one knew.

"They look delicious." Alucard appeared behind her, making her jump and almost spray in with soap and bubbles.

"M-master! When did you get home?" she stammered, whirling around to look at him.

"A day or so ago." He looked down at her from over his glasses, his eyes shinning darkly. "Did you miss me?"

She blushed hard as she turned around, washing her hands clean ones more and draining the water. Taking a deep breath she shuddered, her master always made her feel nervous. "Of course I missed you it's just you were gone for so long. I just can't be at the Hellsing mansion that much during the week."

He just growled down at her, his smile flittering. "You're not mad are you?" She blushes, nuzzling her, her small hands finding their way to his strong chest.

He pushed her away, his hands lingering on hers. "No, you have your own problems to deal with."

"You still sound mad and besides that's not the case if I could I'd talk to you every day." Turning back around she hopped onto the counter, her hands reaching out to pull him close. He just smiled down at her, allowing him self to be pulled into her grasp. She hugged him close.

"O my, my pet." He just smiled down at her, holding her chin so her could brush his soft lips against her neck, her body shivering from the attention. He nibbled her soft skin, making sure not to puncture it with his canines. "Something tells me you missed me."

"Of course plus miss Integra because I wouldn't go into the basement to see if you were home." She whimpered, her hands tightening on his coat.

She was always like this when he came home after a mission. With him she'd always be the one waiting for him to get back from a mission with Seras, or meetings with lord Integra. To him she'd just look pathetic, always waiting for a letter but he was her master, even though he had not turned her.

"Well I'm back now. What do you wish to do my pet?" He stopped his assault on her neck.

"I-I don't know…." She paused stuttering. "What's the basement like?"

He growled down at her. "Dark and dank. Then again, anywhere with me you'd love, isn't that right my pet?"

"O-Of course master." Her blush shone brightly on her cheeks. "Plus it sounds fun down there." She giggled, mustering up what little courage she had. "Can you show me please?" She pleaded, leading him to the door.

He smiles down at her, his canines shining in the bright light. "That depends... My bed's down there, too." She knew what he meant; only succeeding in sending a shiver down her spine.

"Pretty, pretty please." She begged, nuzzling into his chest. "I promise I'll be a good girl master-sama." Her voice rang sweetly in his ears.

"Hmmm…." He thought for a moment. "No." he said simply.

"You're so mean master." She pouted, letting him go. "Seras get's to . . . . " She mumbled under her breath. Sitting back on the counter she sighed as she waited for the cookies to come back out.

"She is not meant to." He said simply. "Now what has my pet done with her gorgeous self as of late?" Alucard smiled. He would often torture her by saying things that provoke her like this.

She looked away. He never used her name. All he ever did was call her pet or puppet. It was like she was a child. "I came home and my birds were both dead. One shoved under the water container the other with a snapped neck; my mom blames me even though I wasn't even there. I get physically abused by my friends... So, ya I need some happiness" Her heart ached from the memory.

"You mean like this…?" Before she had time to react he had taken her in his arms, holding her close.

She just blushed hard, her hands gripping onto him as she tried to stare up at the ceiling. "I-It's hard to stay mad when you do that….."

He growled gently, his large body gripping her to him. "I've missed my pet." He kissed her neck gently.

"I-I've missed you…." She whimpered, nuzzling him back.

"Is that so?" He smiled against her skin, scrapping his canines a crossed it while he kissed up her neck.

"O-Of course master…" She whimpered her body shivering.

"Have you missed me spoiling you?" He smirked against her ear, running one of his long fingers down her back. It was true. He didn't treat anyone else like this, not even Seras.

"Y-Yes…." She whimpered back softly, closing her eyes tight as he hands tightened on his coat.

"Oh really now?" His voice was husky and dark, his lips burning their feel into her skin. He ran his fingers down the small of her back, sending tremors through her.

Whimpering against him she was just barely able to whisper out "Master please don't tease me…."

"Ah but you tease me my dear." His smirk returned to his lips. He bit her then, just hard enough to send gasps of pleasure through. His fangs did not penetrate her skin.

"Y-You're so mean master…!" She moaned out, her body arching into his. There was a lot her master didn't know about her, like she loved pain.

"Oh am I now?" He purred against her skin, his gloved hand running circles up and down her spine.

She was loosing it. "Yes. But I can be too." Growling she kissed him, her hands entangling themselves in his hair.

"Oh really? You can't to me~ you love me my pet." A smirk danced upon his lips, his eyes becoming dark as he looked down at her.

She stopped then, her body freezing against his. How could he have said such a thing? "I-I never said that." Her cheeks turned crimson as she looked up at him.

He laughed deeply, his whole body vibrating. "Well, you must do~ you seem to adore me." He turned away, his long legs carrying him to the door. She wanted to stop him.

"Even if I did you seem the same…." He stopped then and looked over his shoulder at her.

He watched her, his smile seeming to fade. "Maybe I do~ I don't give out my emotions easily." With that he was gone, leaving her feeling used.

"Master you're so cruel." She blushed tears welling up in her eyes. The timer went off. The cookies were done.


	2. My Pathetic Little Puppet

She sighed deeply, kicking a dust bunny away from her shoes. The floor was littered with dust and dirt; the hall looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. She checked again and groaned, lying on her stomach with her hand buried in her arms. She's been waiting for over three hours at the door to the basement in hopes Alucard would return her letter. She didn't necessarily understand how he could return it while he was overseas but she trusted he would. Sighing she stood up, walking back down the hall slowly. It seemed to always be like this. Even when he was home he'd commonly ignore her and she'd feel like shit. That's just how it was with 'The No Life King', though she didn't understand it. Continuing with the few chores she had around the base she'd continually find herself standing at his door, her eyes searching for any change. "Pathetic" She could hear her master saying. She just smiled. Ya she was. In her own way, but this was her way of copping. A servant past her by, carrying a silver platter with a small silver parfait bowl on top. With a blush glazing her cheeks she looked down shyly. It was a wonder why her master even chose her in the first place.

Wondering outside, she strode to the fountain; her fingers ever so gently glazed the stone as she sat down, the water pooling from the top into the basin below. She smiled down at the delicate ripples, letting her fingers dance on the water. Simple and shy, an outcast to all those around her. Her dark purple and blue bangs slid away from her face, revealing her dark green and yellow eyes. She was special, her eyes were different to any others and so was the rest of her. Full of suppressed passion and delight, she always seemed to cheer those up around her. Yards away at the entrance some ghouls rattled and clung to it, the guards dead at their feat. She just smiled sweetly, her hand reaching into her pocket. Within a moment the ghouls had a hole in each of their heads. She may not be special like seras but she was a hell of a shot.


	3. A Bayonett Through the Heart

She yawned gently, her legs swinging back and forth off the counter as she waited for the curling iron to heat up. She'd simply gotten tired of waiting for her master. The small pink bubble on the end turned white, telling her that the iron was hot. Opening the mouth she clamped it onto the long part of her hair, curling it into a neat blue spiral. She smiled into the mirror at herself. For once she thought she looked beautiful. Her master appeared behind her.

"Planning to burn me?" He said simply, staring at the curling iron.

"No I'm curling my hair." She said back.

"Promise….?" Alucard hissed, his eyes staying on the weapon.

"I promise." She smiled gently. Sometimes her master could be quite a strange man. "Why would I anyway? You'd just end up punishing me."

"Maybe that's what you really want." He smiled darkly and leaned in so his lips were just barely brushing her ear. "To be punished."

She just blushed hard as she gathered what little courage she had. "Of course, I love playing with you." She smiled and put the curling iron down. She pulled him against her, lacing her hands around his neck. "Besides I get jealous sense Seras gets to spend every day with you."

"Well, we rarely speak during those times." He said simply. She did not know if he was talking of Seras or her. She'll figure it out later. " I do not have that long here my pet.

She giggled against him. "It's ok master." She nipped his neck, her hands sliding across the buttons on his shirt, undoing them. "Guess you don't want to play then."

"I always play hard to get." He growled out.

"No you don't." he hand landed on the curling iron next to her, singing her wrist, once more opening her cut.

He smiled down at her, his hand wrapping around hers. "You sill girl, you really need to pay more attention." He brought her wrist to his mouth, kissing it ever so tenderly. He lifted his shirt, using the edge to dab away the blood.

She blushed hard and closed her eyes tight. She'd lose control if she looked at the pale white skin that almost indecently showed.

"Afraid of the sight of blood?" He smiled down at her. Alucard knew that she had no such fear. "Now tell me my dear, why are you so addicted to my skin?"

"B-because master your always playing with me but you never let me touch you. Am I not aloud to return the favor?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to give her a chance.

Alucard just smiled down at her, his teeth gleaming in the light. "Hmmm… Perhaps. She blushed up at him, her cheeks scattered with red. He stroked her head, cradling her gently. "Now my dear, I must be going." He slipped from her grasp, fading from her sight.

"M-Master!" Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to be forgotten. He stopped, half translucent.

"Now my dear I will be back." He smiled down at her, sitting in his armchair for a moment.

"Promise…?" She whimpered, sitting on the arm of the wooden chair.

"Of course, he ran his hand through her hair gently.

"Master you're so confusing." He watched her, his eyes wanting her to continue. "You act to distant sometimes but then you act so wonderful and kind. Its silly"

He growled gently. "I am psychotic my dear." He was right, he was.

"I know, it's just hard to figure out how you feel about me." She blushed hard, realizing what she had just said.

"You of all people should know my pet." He smiled evilly at her, sending shivers down her spine.

"It's so cold down here." She lied, trying to cover up her shaking body.

He smiled and picked her up, carrying her upstairs. The plus side of being a vampire is that the cold does not effect you." That's all he said before he put her down and disappeared. She didn't see him again for another few weeks, only deepening the sadness on her homecoming. He didn't even return her picture she had taken of herself that night…


End file.
